Dreams Into Reality
by Natsumi Jordan
Summary: Fairy Tail gets three new members. Not only from another town in Fiore but from another world. Why is this happening and what will they find out? Read to find out! OCxOC, Gale, Erlu, Canajane and Gruvia. There will be language, sexual jokes and yuri. Don not read if any of these offend you! Enjoy! (Also I am accepting OCs. Info in profile.)
1. Welcome To The Guild!

**Hello, minna! I have an new story for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy or its characters. Or Alphard.**

* * *

Three teens walked down the streets of Magnolia in search of a guild they longed to join. "Ne, Pheo-chan, Nat-chan? Do you think we could meet Lucy Heartfilia, the strongest Celestial Wizard in Fairy Tail?" Yui Misana was the youngest of the group at seventeen and the middle in height at five foot seven.

She had purple hair that faded to black going up that was normally kept loose. Her eyes were a light shade of gold that could leave anyone mesmerized if stared at too long. She was a Grass Dragon Slayer. "Maybe, who knows. It would be pretty cool. Especially if we get to meet Erza Scarlet." Natsuki Valentine is Yui's older cousin and the oldest of the group.

She was nineteen with waist-length black hair with two white stripes, one on the right at the top of her head and one on the left at the end of her hair. How she got them she would never know, but most of the time she kept it in a ponytail. She was the tallest at five-ten.

Her eyes were a light hazel close to a dark white. Her magic was a rare type of magic making her a weakness and possible danger to Pheobe. Lightning. "You two will get to meet them trust me. Just as long as we can see Gray Fullbuster." Pheobe Isumiya, the middle teen at eighteen, was the shortest at five foot six. Her hair was an aqua blue as it was always kept in a fishtail braid.

It was rare to see it loose. Her eyes were more of a cerulean blue. She was a Water Dragon Slayer. The girls continued to walk down the street until they ran into a girl who was at least a few inches taller than Natsuki. Her name was Alphard Alshua. She was twenty-two years old with short dark grey hair and grey eyes. She has been friends with Natsuki since she was fifteen.

"Excuse me ladies." Natsuki poked the girl's face as if it was a marshmallow. The grey eyed girl glared at Natsuki making Yui and Pheobe feel uneasy. "Ne, Alpha you've been eating yakisoba again haven't you?" Natsuki turned away and sighed as lightning traveled down her left arm and into the grey eyed woman's back. Yui made a face as if saying, "Nat-chan...don't you think we should keep her? She seems have a Fairy Tail insigne on her right shoulder blade."

This caught the brunette's attention as she moved Alphard's shirt upwards, revealing a light brown Fairy Tail guild mark. The hazel eyed girl sighed and glared at Alphard. Pheobe giggled at the trio and poured water on the older girl in front of them. "Alright let's go before Cana kicks my ass!" The three teens giggled and followed the oldest wizard. One question on their minds.

"Alpha, what type of wizard are you anyway?" They arrived in front of the guild, taking their attention off of the wizard in front of them. She changed her appearance into a small kitten making the girls look down. Yui was the first to react and picked up the cat.

Apparently she picked up Alphard the wrong way Aww." Alphard sunk her claws into the water bearer's shoulder making the blunette cry silently.

The cat jumped off of the blunette's shoulder and changed back to her original form. "Take Over Magic. Mainly small animals, but I'm great when it comes to spying and searching. Which has been quite awhile since I've been on a mission." The twenty-one year old walked into the guild in the middle of a fight. "Shut up, droopy eyes! "Now you shut up, Slanty Eyes!" Two guys were throwing opposite elemental attacks at one another while a redhead woman in armor punched anyone who came near her.

The three teens stood behind Alphard as she turned into a Siberian Husky. Everyone stopped and stared in her direction with weird looks on their faces. A blonde girl behind the bar counter was the first to notice the newcomers. "Hey everyone, newcomers!" They looked behind Alphard and quickly tried look professional, sitting at the tables having small talk.

A pink haired boy came up to them and 'inspected' them closely one by one. When he stepped back he smiled and gave them a thumbs up then pointed at himself. "Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer. The infamous Salamander. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" The blonde girl, the armored woman, and the guy that was fighting Natsu came up behind him.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you!" Yui's heart skipped a beat before she fell on Alphard, who never changed back to human. "Gray Fullbuster. Ice Make Wizard of Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy it." Pheobe stared at him before seeing another blunette at a table glaring at her before mouthing, 'He. Is. Mine.' She also slid her finger across her throat slowly, making Pheobe form tears.

"Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail's strongest woman. Please have fun and enjoy!" After Erza introduced herself Natsuki noticed Pheobe's sadness and allowed her left arm to spark up. "Who made her cry?" Her voice dropped two octaves making everyone tense up. Erza saw this and smirked.

Juvia tried to crawl getting the brunette's attention. Gray noticed Natsuki's gaze and hovered over the rain woman only getting a tiny shock. Everyone gasped. "I do not intend to cause any trouble. My apologies." Alphard transformed and pushed Yui off and walked away. Yui sat up and looked around. "Where are- Oh my god! Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray!"

A six foot five man with waist length black hair jumped off the stage with a girl on his shoulder. She too had blue hair. Yui kindly pointed this out, kind of creeped out at the moment at the amount of blunettes in the room. "I am Gajeel. Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer and this is my fiancee, Levy McGarden. Hope you consider joining us." The three girls smiled and approached a short old man sitting on the bar counter.

He looked up and asked them what they needed. "Master Makarov, sir. We came here to ask if we may join Fairy Tail not only as a part of the guild but also as a part of this wonderful family you have here, sir." A girl around their age walked up to them with a Fairy Tail guild mark stamp. "Hi I'm Mirajane. Who's first?" Pheobe and Yui's hands shot up, while jumping up and down.

Natsuki stared at the white haired girl before slowly raising her hand. Pheobe Rock, Paper, Scissored Yui for it and won. "Yes! I want it right here." Mirajane pressed the stamp into the blunette's left thigh. Pheobe hissed a little before smiling like a mad man at her new guild mark.

Yui giggled at her before giving a sly grin and pushing Natsuki forward a bit. Mirajane smiled a asked her where she wanted it. The brunette thought back to Alphard's and lifted her shirt. "Left shoulder blade?" The older girl nodded her head before pressing the stamp into the younger girl's skin. The younger teens in front of the brunette noticed her blush and gave her a look she knew all too well. She glared at them and gave Pheobe a small shock on her ear earning a small yelp.

Yui shook her head before pointing to the top of her right shoulder. She winced when the stamp went onto her skin. "You are now official members of Fairy Tail." The three girls cheered and jumped up in happiness.

* * *

**A/N: All the characters in this story that are not in the show are all OCs made from some of my friends and friends of my friends. Alphard is not an original she is from Canaan. Reviews are appreciated and hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. NJ out!**


	2. Earthland Meets Earth

**Ohaiyo minna! How is everyone? I am having too much fun writing these stories XD Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Pheobe ran into the guild frantically searching for their purple haired friend with Natsuki chasing her. "Yui, you wont believe what Natsuki just did!" Yui was currently talking to Erza and Mirajane. The blunette hid behind the younger girl before looking at Mirajane with a pleading look.

Recently the former S-class wizard had figured the lightning wizard had feelings for her so she was the only one, besides Yui, Pheobe, and Alphard, who could calm her down. The doors to the guild bursted open showing a tall male with blonde and black hair. His light blue eyes scanning the area for one person. He reached at least five-eight, five-nine.

Erza smiled when she saw him. When all the smoke and dust cleared, he held the back of Natsuki's jacket collar and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. "Evan Lionheart?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yui stood up and stomped towards the boy. Mirajane grabbed Natsuki as soon as Evan dropped her. He chuckled and kissed Yui's forehead. "To see my beautiful girlfriend of course. Why else? By the way I didn't ruff her up too much. I just put her to sleep." Yui glared at her boyfriend of two years. He wasn't supposed to return for another two days. "And the mission?" Evan laughed and put his arm around Yui's shoulder. "I kinda didn't sleep just to finish the mission. I wanted to see you too much." The younger girl's expression softened.

She scrunched her eyebrows before remembering something. "Pheobs what DID Natsuki do?" They all looked at the girl as she slumped against the wall, sound asleep. "We went to check out the carnival and she said, 'I've always wanted to do this,' walked behind a little girl, and cut the string of her balloon! I mean who in the world does that?!" Evan slowly slid away from his girlfriend before she turned to him and gave him a death glare.

He gulped before sitting at a table. The young woman could be scary when she felt like it. She turned back to the brunette sitting between Mirajane and Pheobe before picking her up by the bandanna around her neck.

Her older cousin groaned and slowly opened her eyes before feeling a great pain in her stomach. She flew through the guild and into the pool, slowly floating to the top. Pheobe sighed before putting a bubble of oxygen around her friend. "So shall we all go to this carnival?"

Alphard walked downstairs and behind the bar looking for something. "Hey! I'm the only one who can be behind here!" Mirajane glared at the older wizard. Alphard sighed and grabbed a shirt from the floor. Everyone stared at her with questioning looks. "I had a date last night and told Mirajane I would leave when she came back. Things quickly became heated and I ended up leaving the shirt here."

Pheobe squinted at the logo of the shirt and stared at the girl in the pool then back to the grey eyed woman. "Isn't that Natsuki's?" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Natsuki trudged up to the group all soaked and snatched her shirt from Alphard's hands. "Quit stealing my shirts for your dates, Alpha! God, you're so irritating."

Everyone let out sighs of relief. Lucy and Juvia walked up to the group asking what happened. Lucy giggled at the thought of Mirajane strangling Alphard just for trespassing. She took out two keys and summoned Cancer and Virgo. "There is a special today, ebi." Cancer waited for Lucy's orders before Virgo could speak. "What is it that you are in need of,Princess?" Lucy smiled before telling Cancer to give Natsuki a new hairstyle and Virgo to get her a new outfit. "Hi Evan. Pheobs, sorry for running after you earlier." The lightning wizard said before she sneezed, letting out a small squeak. "Misana. I'm...going...to...burn you." Yui gave a nervous smile before backing away slowly. "Okay. Everyone meet back at the guild in two hours so we can go have fun." All the girls and Evan agreed before parting.

Alphard stopped Natsuki and apologized. "Mind going to the carnival with me?" The younger girl shrugged her shoulders when Virgo came back with a new black and white outfit. It was similar to the one she had now. The only difference was that she didn't have her jacket and instead of a t-shirt she had a tank top. Her boots were replaced with converse and her bandana was a solid white.

Cancer finally decided what to do to her hair, snipping her it every once in a while. When he was done he smiled and vanished. "Thank you Virgo and tell Cancer I said thanks." Virgo bowed and vanished. Most of her hair was parted to one side, covering half if her left eye and was put in a high ponytail. "Now let us go home so we can get ready to go out with our crazy brothers and sisters." They walked out of the guild and caugt up with the group.

* * *

"Ne, Rits-chan?" A young girl with dirty blonde hair sat cross-legged on her best friend, almost sister's, bed. "What's up, Yus?" Rits was at least a year and a few months older and taller than her best friend. They went through junior high and high school together and moved out to Maryland for the time being. They had another friend by the name of Mugi who was the nicer, innocent version of Yus. Yus was the mother of the three while Rits was the carefree, overprotective, older "brother".

"Where's Mugi?! I'm hungry!" Rits chuckled before grabbing her phone and calling their friend.

"Moshimoshi."

"Hey pretty lady."

"What do you want?"

"Ne, Mugi-chan! When are you bringing us food?" Yus grabbed the phone before putting her on speaker.

"After I drop off our siblings at the carnival. Rits your sisters are freakishly creepy. Like you."

"They learn from the best and Yus says hurry up."

"Fine see you guys later."

"Bye~" Rits hung up the line and put her phone in her pocket. Yus drew random circles in the air with her finger and sighed. The door downstairs opened and closed making the two girls get up. When they walked down they were not prepared for what they saw.

"Kage! What the hell?! Can you not get freaky on my counter with one of your night girls?! God, I swear!" Rits ran upstairs and slammed her door. Yus just escorted the night girl out the house and followed Kage into the game room.

Kage was the oldest of the girls and rarely stayed at home. She leaned against the pool table and waited for Yus to say something. Yus closed the door and leaned against it. "She likes you and you're really killing her here." Kage looked at Yus like she grew another head. The doorbell made Yus walk away and find Mugi on the other side of the door.

"Here is your food. Now where's Rits?"

"Upstairs. Arigatou, Mugi-chan!" Mugi went upstairs and gasped at what she just witnessed.

* * *

The group of eight mages walked back to the guild laughing and talking about the fun they had. Suddenly, a blue portal opened above Mirajane before she felt something, or somone, fall on her.

The person sat up and grabbed Juvia's ankle only to be splashed with tons of water. "Juvia!" Mirajane growled as the stranger pulled her up to her feet.

* * *

As soon as she opened the door she saw her friend fall into an orange portal with a 'Kyaa!' Yus showed up behind Mugi with a questioning look. "One, did she just 'Kyaa,' if so it was actually cute. Second, where did she g- Kyaa!" Both girls fell through an orange portal and fell on what they believed to be people. \

"Pheobe, Natsuki! You guys okay..."

Yus groaned and looked up to see a girl with golden eyes that made her heart skip a beat. 'They're just like mine.' The body beneath her moved and pushed her off gently. She looked and saw a girl with light hazel eyes. "W-Who are you people?" Pheobe groaned and sat up quickly only to accidently hit heads with Mugi. She sat there and stared at the young girl quizzically before apologizing and standing up. "Where's Rits?"

"Are you a parking ticket because you have fine written all over you." Yus and Mugi facepalmed when they saw their eldest flirting with a white haired girl. "Why does everyone hit on Mira and not me?!" Lucy looked pretty pissed before getting kissed on the cheek by Erza. "Because I told them not to." Yus, Mugi, Pheobe, Yui, and Natsuki just watched the four girls as one question popped up in all of their heads at the same time. "Who are you?"

Before any of them could say anything, Master Makarov slowly walked in making everything grow silent. "Who are you three?" Cana just happened to walk by at the moment and saw Rits holding Mirajane's hand. She growled before grabbing her by her collar. "Messing with my girl isn't a bright idea."

Makarov cleared his throat before repeating his question. "I believe we have fallen into your world from ours, but I'm Yus, the one who is being threatened is Rits, and this is Mugi. We just fell through a weird portal and ended up here." Just then someone fall on top of Alphard bringing her down. The person resembled her in every aspect except eye color.

"K-Kage?!" Alphard's eyes grew wide before hugging the California girl. Everyone else stood there more confused than anything. "Kage and I have been friends for years." The two girls smirked before high-fiving each other. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"How if you guys are from different dimensions?" Both girls shrugged their shoulders.

"Kage Alshua is not an ordinary human being." Everyone snapped their heads in the Makarov's direction.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review if ya did.**

**So what is going on with everyone and why are our Fairy Tail wizards and our Earthlings meeting one another? Find out next chapter! Until next time. NJ out!**


End file.
